


I Suddenly Had A Vision

by cminerva



Series: Pirates Could Happen to Anyone [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Babies, Best Friends, F/M, Humor, Pirate Jokes, Romance, The Hub - Freeform, We Need to Start Having Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Bill fills Laura in on what’s happened since she’s been gone and her reaction is not quite what he was expecting. Set immediately after the events of "The Hub".
Relationships: Caprica Six/Saul Tigh, William Adama/Laura Roslin
Series: Pirates Could Happen to Anyone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805605
Kudos: 4





	I Suddenly Had A Vision

Bill and Laura sat together on the wing of the raptor; still aglow with their reunion, they had yet to summon the others to greet the Admiral. Pleased as she was with the presence of her companion, Laura did have to wonder about the welfare of the fleet and ask the obvious questions about who was currently in charge.

“Saul? You left Saul in charge, Bill? You do remember how that went last time don’t you?”

Bill sighed and assured Laura that he felt his friend was currently up to the task. But there was something else he had to share with her, something about his XO that bothered him more than the idea of him frakking up the command.

“There is something you should know,” he began, and Laura lifted her head from his shoulder to regard him shrewdly.

“What?” she demanded, slowly and suspiciously, not liking the sound of this “something”.

“Well,” Bill sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Saul’s been spending quite a bit of time with the cylon prisoner. I thought it was simply an attempt to interrogate her, but as it turns out…”

Laura turned her head sharply and stared at the man beside her, cutting him off.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Apparently it was all consensual. What?” Bill was stopped yet again by the look on her face.

Laura chose her words carefully and placed a placating hand on his arm.

“I know he’s your friend, but it’s just that Saul is not the most attractive man in the fleet…”

Bill glared at her, but she had a point.

“Whatever it is she sees in him, it _was_ consensual. Saul is capable of many things, but never _that_.”

“Of course,” she rubbed his arm comfortingly and returned her head to his shoulder, “I’m sorry I even implied such a thing.”

“She’s pregnant.”

Laura’s body went slack against his side and then her hands rushed to cover her face.

“Oh my _gods_ , Bill.”

“I know,” he said with a sigh. “It’s a mess, and I really have no idea what to…Laura?”

She was shaking and he turned to her in concern. When he pulled her hands from her face he realized that she was laughing.

“What the hell is so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s really not funny,” she told him, choking on her own laughter. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and met Bill’s curious eyes. “It’s just that I suddenly had a vision of a little blond baby wearing an…eye patch.”

Bill glared at the woman beside him and the ridiculous words that had just come from her mouth, but then his eyes softened and his lips twitched. Soon his deep chuckles filled the room, blending beautifully with her unrestrained giggles.

This was how Helo and the others found them moments later, the two leaders of the human race sitting on the side of a raptor, arms entwined and laughing as if the cares of the universe had never touched their shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net in 2008 under miss mcGonagle.


End file.
